In and out of a Chaotic life
by Rechsiren
Summary: Christian an OC recently got his transport code to Chaotic, and with the help of his friends will have many adventures in the mysterious Perim. Filled with adventure, comedy, romance, and tragedy this is a story you'll love. Rated M for language, future romance, and many other reasons.


**Author's note: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, I hope y'all enjoy my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic.**

**Chapter 1**

**Arrival in Chaotic**

* * *

"Mr. Matheny. Would you solve the inequality on the board?" Leisurely I pick my head up from my desk and stare bullets at the youthful teacher. A couple people snickered at Ms. Williams' attempt to make an example out of me for sleeping in her class, that or the imprint etched on the side of my face. Either way I didn't give a damn.

Barely glancing at the chicken scratch she called writing I gave her a perplexed look. "Why should I do your job for you? You're the teacher not me." My friend Dale makes small coughs to hide his laugh. Frustrated Ms. Williams glares down at me. "Mr. Matheny please just answer the question so we can move on to the next part of the class." With a shrug I answer her. "X is greater than one thirds. And in case you're still confused about inequalities our school has a tutoring hall, or better yet why don't you finish college." Her face reddens as students laugh at my sarcasm.

She turns on her heel and stomps to her desk. "Rebeca come to the front and show us how Mr. Matheny got his answer." Ever the teacher's pet, Rebeca went when her master called. After a couple failed attempts she succeeded and plopped back in her desk with a satisfied smile. As soon as Ms. Williams started talking I laid my head back down ready to ignore her.

When the bell blared I bolted for the door. In the congested hall I let myself relax. That is until I started to think about that stupid woman. How dare the school insult my intelligence by allowing a child to teach me? Correction attempt to teach me. Ms. Williams doesn't even act like a teacher. She tries to be everyone's friend instead of their educator. I mean what in the world possessed the school to hire her? Schools expect you to respect your teachers, right? So my question for them is how do you expect students to take her seriously, listen and respect her when she's closer in age to the students than her coworkers? Answer, they won't. Sure, most of the class likes her but after the new wears off and the horn dogs find new jack off material she's pretty much screwed. No-one will give her the time of day to even try to learn.

"If you keep scowling like that you're going to get wrinkles at a young age." I look at the short redheaded girl to my left and my lips stretch into a smile. "Hey Kitty Cat, how long were you there?" Catarina Kitty Amelin is her full name, though she insists on Kitty Cat. Her bob cut has a slight sway as she tries to keep up with my fast pace. "Just a couple seconds, but seeing how deep those lines were in your face I'd say you've had that look for some time now right?" I nod. "Just came from Ms. Williams' class I'm guessing?" A curt yep confirmed what she said. "Don't get so worked up, life is full of things you can't change. Even though she's young you'll just have to accept her or have a class you'll hate." I let out a sigh. Kitty Cat wouldn't understand, she's too broadminded. I believe what I believe and I don't change my opinion easily, but I'm quite kind and passive to practically everyone, Ms. Williams excluded. That said I decided to humor Kitty Cat. "Yeah I guess you're right, maybe I just need to get used to the idea of having a teacher young enough to be my sister." "There you go! That's a mental step in the right direction." I shake my head.

Somebody wedges in-between me and Kitty Cat, Dale, I was wondering what was taking him so long to catch up. "Hey guys, what are you two talking about?" Rubbing my chin I pretend to think back. "Mostly about young teachers and accepting the inevitable things in life." after a pause, "Oh, and how I'm developing wrinkles." A small laugh escapes both of my companions at my mood lightener. "Hey, you and Dale are having an online match after school right?" She asks. "Yeah, why do you ask?" "I was wondering if I can come over and watch you two battle, I'll bring my laptop that way we can video chat together." "Sure, I'll just text my mom, she'll want to make you something to snack on while you're there." "Awesome, your mom is a great cook."

As we walked down the hall I stopped at a door covered with every stereotypical French design imaginable. From la tour Eiffel to the Arc de Triomphe with splatters of fleur de lis and French flags for good measure. "Well I'm heading into my last class." Both hang by the door with me before they go to their classes. "I still don't think it's fair that the school lets you take French classes. It's too easy an A for you." Dale jokingly whines. "Just because my mom is French doesn't mean that I know the language completely, I learn new things every now and then. Most of it's the cultural aspect though." I admit. "I know, I'm just giving you a hard time." He patted me on the shoulder while Kitty Cat gives me the biggest hug she can give for someone so small. As they went on their way I found my seat and waited for class to start.

French was easy and didn't require much concentration as my words flowed off my lips quite naturally. My teacher was breaking down the process to conjugating verbs in the past tense while I let my mind wander. Mother was studying abroad in Texas, I forget what for, when she met a native Texan In her English literature class. Joshua Matheny noticed my mother Claire Bellerose was struggling with proper pronunciation and was getting discouraged by her lack of progress, so being the gentleman he was he offered her some after school tutoring. Desperate for any help she could get Claire graciously accepted. After a couple months with lots of hard work and effort her English became much more understandable and much more fluid.

The two students continued to see each other more for the company than the tutoring. Claire learned that Joshua was part French from an old line of nobles. Their topics continued to stray towards each other and their lives other than to English.

The year flew by and before they knew it Claire was on a plane back to France. Both of them wrote to each other constantly, so much so they hardly knew they were on different continents. One day while walking to her local boulangerie to pick up some baguettes she came to a sudden stop seeing Joshua walking towards her. He went down on one knee and asked her to be his wife. Claire couldn't say yes fast enough as she threw herself into his waiting arms. She moved to Texas and opened up her own restaurant while Joshua worked as a creative writer. After a few years they had my sister Julie Bellerose Matheny. Not long after that Joshua published his first book, a romance novel based off of his and Claire's relationship. Ten years later they had their second child. Christian René Bellerose Matheny.

The bell snapped me out of my reverie. I gathered my books and stuffed them into my bag as I walked out the door. Kitty Cat was waiting for me by the exit out of the building, her bob bobbing along with her head as she listened to music. When I walked up to her she plucks a bud out. "Whatcha listening to?" "Roma Kenga." She says, as if it's the most natural thing in the world. After spending a week with Kitty Cat when I first met her I was well educated in the Russian pop singer's various songs along with many other artists she deemed mandatory for any friend of hers to know. "Alright, let's get a move on." Stepping outside a cold burst of wind rushed around us. I shivered violently at the Kentucky winter winds, wishing desperately that my sister could've taken college courses back in Texas. We walked through the parking lot to my reserved space. The Renault looked out of place sitting next to the beat up Nissan Sentra, but after about a month of envious stares it became part of the everyday life and routine.

The first thing I did after I started the engine was put the heater on full blast knowing that the sheer cold coming out of the vents now would soon pass and that heat would follow once the car started moving. Going through the roads with relative ease we talked about nothing in particular just something to fill in the silence. When we pulled up to the two story house I currently called home I pushed a button on a little black remote pinned against my visor and the garage door pulled itself up. I parked on the left side which was closer to the entrance and hit the button again to seal the garage up.

Unlocking the door to the house, slipping off our shoes, we step into the laundry room which opens up to a hallway that leads to the kitchen and living room. We're greeted at the edge of the kitchen with the mouthwatering smell of bread and a woman humming to herself while she arranges cheese, freshly baked croissants, fruit, mineral water and two mille feuille on plates. "Salute maman," when I speak she turns to me and we give each other a kiss on each cheek. "Salute Christian, Salute Ms. Kitty." She repeats the kisses with Kitty Cat. "So good to see you, did you both have a good day at school today?" "Yes ma'am." We say in unison. "Well here is your snacks," She says while putting the plates on a tray then putting it into my hands, "I can't stay I have a meeting with the contractor to begin working on my new restaurant." Grabbing her keys she rushes past us down the corridor we just came from, "Have fun you two just make sure that you don't burn down the house while I'm gone."

As a click signals her exit we go upstairs to my room. Kitty Cat opens my door to help me since my hands are occupied trying to prevent the water from drenching the delectable ensemble laid out before us. Setting the tray on the nightstand I take a look around my room. Other than the knick-knacks spread around I had a T.V. against the wall set on a white stand holding a plethora of movies and games, a computer pushed against a corner, many books lined on my bookshelf, one queen sized bed, and said nightstand.

Kitty Cat powered up my laptop in the corner and was already getting to work on hers. I take a sip from my glass and walk over to my laptop and plop down into the desk chair. Quickly I entered in my password and signed into Chaotic and pulled out my scanner from the drawer underneath the desk. I pushed the button at the bottom of my yellow scanner and watched it come to life. I accepted the invite from DangerousDale and sent over my premade deck to the chaotic website. I arranged my cards how I wanted them for the online battle.

Pressing the button on my scanner again my deck was locked in, and I looked at the screen next to mine, "Ok I'm ready whenever you are DangerousDale." I said with a grin. "Already!? I haven't even chosen my cards yet." "I've had my deck made since this morning. Get ready to lose." "Whatever you say MipedianMonarch, just don't think that I'll go easy on you because we're friends." A small beep from the speakers let me know Dale finished building his deck. "Don't hold back otherwise you won't even have the slightest chance at beating me." "Ok boys let's zip up your pants and put away the tape measures and play the game already." Kitty Cat says sarcastically as she brings our plates over and starts snacking on the delicacies.

With the start of the game our battle boards are revealed to each other. In the front from left to right I have Marquis Darini, Prince Mudeenu, and Vinta. In my second row I have Xelfe and Dibanni. Finally in the back of my army is my leading lady Na-Inna.

Dale would appear to be making an amateur's mistake by putting Frafdo, Bodal, and Gespedan at the head of his army because they have very low energy compared to mine. However I know that those three get a major discipline boost because their ability to power up when they're adjacent to other Overworlders, and he usually almost always uses Overworlders. In the middle of his army he put Xaerv and Attacat, and in the back he placed Vidav.

Since I will start off the battle one of my locations was chosen. Mipedim Oasis. I couldn't have planned it out better if I had tried. "Prince Mudeenu attacks Bodal." I spout confidently. Since my courage is higher I get to start off the battle. He made a grave mistake putting his weaker creatures at the front. With the ability of Na-Inna I was able to put a mugic counter from one of my other creatures onto Prince Mudeenu then I was able to cast a dirge of the dessert mugic to boost Mudeenu's invisible strike by ten along with the extra invisible strike ten from my Mipedim Oasis, attacking with a velocitrap and by sacrificing my lightning canister I dealt the final blow to Dale's Bodal. The rest of the game followed a similar fashion. Only three of my creatures were defeated with the help of his Vidav's healing ability.

With a triumphant laugh, applause from Kitty Cat, and a congratulations from Dale I almost didn't see my scanner blinking. Kitty Cat stood up abruptly when I brought it to her attention thinking that something was wrong. "Holy crap," The flipped out red head snatched my scanner from hand and started waving it at the computer screen like it was on fire. I had to roll my chair back to prevent myself from getting whacked by her flailing arm. "Dale look at this!" At first also confused by her sudden outburst was on his feet trying to follow the flailing scanner in her hands. "No way, he's already been given a transport code! But, he just started playing three or four weeks ago." "I know! I guess the codemasters think he's just that good." Codemasters and transport codes? I think these two have finally went around the bend. They've completely lost what sense they've been given. "Hey, ugh, guys. I don't mean to interrupt y'all's flip-appaloosa but none of this is making any sense." They stop talking and look at me, Kitty Cat speaks up first. "Ok, well you see this flashing code at the bottom of your scanner?" I look closer and see said code. "When you activate your code something amazing will happen." "Vague much?" I ask sarcastically. "I have to be, if I told you what happens when you enter that code you'll never believe me." I take my scanner back and look at the code still flashing. _Something amazing huh? Well it wouldn't hurt to enter it I guess._

I'm just about to enter the code when I'm stopped by Dale. "Wait, when you enter the code your scanner will go black and it won't turn back on until it's ugh, finished." He says, uncertain how to best explain this without divulging too many details. I look at both of them and ask, "So the both of you got these codes as well right?" "Yeah, it's probably the best thing that has ever happened to me." Kitty Cat says with the utmost excitement. "I trust both of you so, here goes nothing." I enter the code into my scanner and press the circular Chaotic button, both Kitty Cat and Dale follow mimic me. At first nothing happens, then a buffering symbol pops up. "So is this like a video or…" all of a sudden I'm surrounded by blue light with numbers and letters zooming past me. I feel like I've been split into a million tiny pieces and when I look down I realize that that's exactly what is happening to me. I'm spinning around so fast I feel quite sick.

When at last everything comes to a standstill I'm being put together as quickly as I was taken apart. I hear a noise to my left and see Dale and Kitty Cat appearing in a group of blue numbers and letters the same way that happened to me. "Holy freaking crap!" The whole process probably took less than a second but it felt like it took hours. I hunch over taking deep breaths trying to wrap my head around the mind shattering revelation of being unmade and remade and placed in some giant dome with a whole lot of people and, is that a flying robot!? Yep, throw me in the psych ward I've completely flipped.

"Whoa, deep breaths man. It's a little hard to take it all in, but after a while you'll get used to the idea of this place." I close my eyes and straighten up. "What exactly is this place Dale?" With a smile and a knowing look both of them spread out their arms and extravagantly proclaim, "This is Chaotic!"

* * *

**First off, I'd like to thank y'all for taking the time to read my first installment of my new story. Chaotic is an amazing game and show, one that, in my opinion, should be continued. Please help bring back the game and take two minutes out of your busy day and sign this petition. **** petition/savechaotic****. Share this with anyone you think will help our cause. Thank you and have a great day.**


End file.
